


Tabula Rasa

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Amnesia, Drabble, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They had taken everything away.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: memories

They’d taken everything away; clothes, jewellery, any possessions he might have once had. More than that, they’d taken his memories; his past, even his name – all gone. He had nothing.

He _was_ nothing.

A small, remote part of his mind howled with rage and loss, but none of it reached the surface of his thoughts; still like a moonlit pond, reflecting everything, revealing nothing.

Soon, his new owner would mould him into whatever he desired.

The floor tiles were cool against his forehead as he knelt, abased. He did not anticipate or fear. He did not hope.

He only waited.


End file.
